Destroyer of Worlds
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: “Davros called me ‘The Destroyer of Worlds.’ And, in a funny way, he was right.” What the Doctor was thinking about in the TARDIS in the last scene of “Journey’s End.” Oneshot


Hiya! Yes, I'm working on _In Plain Sight,_ but here's a one-shot that was itching to be published. It's a far cry from my usual. This story wasn't intended to be cute or funny or even nice. It's a story with dark themes, and some ironic humor with the Doctor taking those words that were said to him to heart and realizing the changes he brings about in the cases of specific people. Well, hearts, in his case.

Please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own and won't ever. My plot to go back to the '60s and claim rights on the show failed because of the lack of a flux capacitor. Ah, well, back to the drawing board.

**Summary**: "Davros called me 'The Destroyer of Worlds.' And, in a funny way, he was right." What the Doctor was thinking about in the TARDIS in the last scene of "Journey's End."

**Edited 1-17-09**: additional content added.

* * *

Davros called me "The Destroyer of Worlds."

And, in a funny way, he was right.

Oh, I appear whenever there's danger and save the day, and not to mention the world, at the last moment, but that wasn't what he was talking about.

No. He was talking about my companions. "The Children of Time," as Dalek Cann called them.

I waltzed into their lives, taking their preconceived notions of the universe and how it works and turning them completely upside down.

I think about my first companions, two schoolteachers who had followed my granddaughter Susan to the TARDIS, believing her to be in danger. They began talking to themselves, before finally accepting that there were other species in the universe besides the humans.

I fast-forward to the past five years, well, technically, four, since one year never existed, but still, getting off track again. So many companions, so many hundreds of years behind me, it's easy to do that.

Rose was just a simple shopgirl. Had I not met her, she would have probably gone on to marry Mickey-the-Idiot, had a load of kids, grown old and died, not knowing the wonders and dangers that are out there.

Speaking of the Idiot, again, he was scared to death of me at first. Then, just now, he called me boss. Huh. Completely different from when I first met him.

And now, Rose just jumped dimensions, risking falling permanently into the Void, just to reunite with me.

Stubborn human, she is.

At least she has me with her. Well, sort of me. A clone of me, with all my memories who looks just like me, but has one heart and will never regenerate. He was made for her. He can have the adventure I never could: a human life, the slow life.

And on top of that, there's her mother. Great Rassilon, I hope when my history was written, it didn't mention I traveled a little bit with Jackie Tyler, even if it was just for a few minutes. I'll never live it down. _Ever_.

Then there is Jack. An ex-time agent conman from the 51st century, now doomed to live for millennia, if not longer, because he was killed by a Dalek and got a huge jumpstart from the TARDIS-possessed Rose, something that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't tried to save her by sending her home. He will be forced to stand by and do nothing as his loved ones wither and die before his eyes, while he remains the same for many years to come.

Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Sarah Jane Smith. Oh, my Sarah Jane, I saw you again for the first time several years ago and yet again, just now. Though I said good-bye to her, permanent separation wasn't meant to be. Time has been good to her, a product of the residual time energy she carriers inside her. She even has K9. Well, K9 Mark IV, but K9 nonetheless. _And_ she has a son now; how, I don't know. But he's good for her and her for him. She doesn't want to travel now, but I don't blame her. If I still had children, I would do whatever I had to keep them safe.

As a matter of fact, I did that once. I took my granddaughter away from the planet of our births as the Council of Time Lords did not take too strongly to my viewpoints and wished me exile, if not worse. Well, they got their wish when they expelled me to Earth for my forced third incarnation.

I sigh, the familiar weight of the universe growing heavier day by day. My hearts ache as I remember the woman who, for a few precious moments, was the most important woman in the entire universe.

Donna.

Oh, she grew so much. When I met her the first time, she was a loud-mouthed woman from Cheswick, convinced the entire universe revolved around her.

And then her fiancé was killed in front of her, by the very spider he was cheating with on her.

And she learned, that Christmas Day, that the universe didn't revolved around her, that there were literally hundreds of thousands of alien species out there that hadn't even discovered the Earth, let alone visited it. She saw the pieces of the Earth come together by alien hands, realizing that, if not for the Racnoss ship that once lay in the center of the Earth, the Earth might not have been created at all.

Then, there was Martha.

Before, she was hoping that she would be a doctor, if she passed her exams.

And then there she was, threatening to blow the Earth up if Davros didn't surrender. She's a soldier now, molded by the year that never was but she still remembers it. Remembers the horror of the Toclafane flying in droves through the sky, exterminating millions of people, decimating one-tenth of the population, on the orders of the Master, the only other Time Lord left in existence besides me.

She remembers a year of me on the _Valiant_, waiting patiently for her to return from telling the world about me, knowing that when I succeeded, the world below would forget what happened. Would forget her, me, and anything to do with the Toclafane and the Master.

And that was why she left, I believe. She couldn't stand my life anymore. And I really don't blame her at all.

Then I met Astrid. Unlike the others, she knew of the different species out there. She had only gone to Earth once, yet she sacrificed herself to save the entire planet.

Donna returned shortly thereafter. She was beside herself with glee for finding me again. I still smile whenever I remember the pantomime she went through on the other side of Ms. Foster's room.

"_But...how?"_

"_It's me!"_

"_Well, I can see that!"_

Despite my attempts, a choked laugh escapes my throat at the frozen moment in time and I wipe away the solitary tear that has escaped my eye.

Now she is gone, her memory wiped to save her life. Should she remember me, or anything we did, even for a moment, the Time Lord Metacrisis will cause her brain to burn up and kill her. Another companion gone. The only thing I can do for her is hope she has a excellent life.

So many other lives that have come and gone, lived and died, grown and matured.

And I was, and still am, and, until the day my last regeneration expires, will be the reason for it all.

* * *

Short, but to the point. This is the longest I could get the story, unless I wanted to delve into the Classic Who companions, but as I don't know much about them (with the exception of Sarah Jane Smith), I figured it would be best just to let that alone. Also, I have not seen the bridge scene between the last few seconds of "Journey's End" and the first few seconds of "The Next Doctor." Should anyone know where it is on Youtube, please leave the URL, with spaces, so that I may go and see it and make sure this story is compatible with it.

And that's the end. Please review! It will make my day.


End file.
